Phoebe & Connor
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: Read! :-)
1. A Huntress' Duty

**Chapter 1: A Huntress' Duty**

**Phoebe's POV**

So unfortunately, all of us Huntresses have to stay here at Camp Half-Blood. Damn that stupid Dr. Thorn. This sucks, because even back when we were nice to the campers, they were still mean and played pranks on us. After a while, we just got in the habit of being mean to them, even the girls. Only some of the girls are even tolerable.

"So why aren't Annabeth and Clarisse Hunters?" I asked.

"Because according to most people, Annabeth's in love with Percy Jackson, and Clarisse has feelings for some kid named Chris Rodriguez." Zoë rolled her eyes.

I don't think she particularly hates men, but she doesn't trust them either. She's somewhere in between with those thoughts.

"Isn't Percy Jackson the kid who stole Zeus' master bolt back from Hades, and got accused of being the lightning thief?" I questioned.

"Yes, and Annabeth and a satyr named Grover were on the quest with him and helped him." Zoë answered as she made her bed.

We're in Artemis' cabin. I guess I can see why Annabeth would like Percy, but he probably has a huge ego thanks to his successful quest. Most heroes end up that way. Like Hercules, but Zoë wouldn't like it if I brought his name up. A horn is sounded, and it's time for dinner. Zoë and I walk to dinner together, talking about how Lady Artemis is fairing. Then I see him. He's tall, has brown hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous smile. He also happes to be stealing some girls food. I can't seem to look away, and my heart is beating faster than usual. What's happening to me?

"Damn it Connor! Give back my pizza!" The girl yells at him.

So the blue-eyed wonder's name is Connor. Did I just subconsciously refer to him as the blue-eyed wonder?

"Why don't you make more appear on your plate Katie?" Connor teased.

"Because you wouldn't learn your lesson about stealing!" Katie exclaimed.

"I wouldn't learn my lesson anyway, son of Hermes, remember?" Connor teased further.

And he's a son of Hermes. Seems fitting considering he stole my heart. Wait, why am I taking mental notes? And why would I think that other thing?!

"Just give back her pizza Connor." A slightly talker version of Connor said.

"Your such a buzz-kill Travis." Connor smirked.

Why does Connor's smirk look so adorable? Travis rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Earth to Phoebe?" Zoë waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"I've been trying to get your attention for about five minutes. Are you planning something to punish that boy for stealing the girl's pizza?" Zoë questioned.

"Sure." I answered.

Zoë gave me a funny look.

"Attention Campers and Huntresses! I'd like to make a few announcements!" Chiron called us to attention.

I was too busy staring at Connor though. I didn't hear a word Chiron said.

"Phoebe?" Zoë snapped her fingers.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you stand guard against the Stolls during capture the flag?" Zoë asked.

"Who?" I was curious.

"The set of twins. One of them stole that girl's puzza, remember?" Zoë reminded me.

His last name is very fitting fir his personality. I nod yes. Then I eat what's on my plate. Later, during capture tge flag, things got competitive. I was guarding near Zeus' fist when the Stolls showed up. They looked at me quizically, then slowly started moving forward. I decided to have a little fun (and a distraction from Connor), and jumped into the tree above me. Now I'm hidden from them, and they might think I left. They keep going at an average pace, and when they pass the tree, I shoot ten arrows in their helmets, like Zoë told me too. They stared up in shock, but they couldn't see me. Then I told a deer to steer them away from their goal. After the game ended, we all watched Percy and Thalia argue. Travis was shooting me dirty looks, but Connor looked more confused. After Zoë got her prophecy from the Oracle, we all went back to our respective cabins.

"Stupid Hunter. Could have won..." Travis started mumbling.

"Why did you shoot our helmets with arrows?" Connor suddenly came up and asked me.

He didn't seem mad, he just seemed curious.

"Zoë asked me to, so it was my duty as a Huntress." I answered.

The other Huntresses stared at me funny, because I usually don't even talk to men, let alone try to explain things to them.

"Stupid beefcake." Travis said under his breath.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran off into the woods. I looked back once, and the Huntresses were shooting arrows at Travis, while Connor threw up his hands in surrender because he didn't do anything, and they left him alone. As soon as I got to Zeus' fist, I sat there and cried. I hate it when people make fun of my weight. Back where I came from, it meant you were well fed, not over indulgent. I suddenly looked up and noticed that girl Thalia.

"Are you okay?" Thalia asked.

"He called me a damned beefcake." I sobbed.

"He who?" Thalia was curious.

"Travis Stoll." I answered.

"Someone should beat those two to a pulp." Thalia sighed.

"It wasn't Connor, it was Travis. Connor didn't even do anything." I explained.

Thalia gave me a funny look. Probably because I just defended a man.

"Then someone should beat Travis to a pulp." Thalia compromised.

"I think the Hunters are already on it." I laughed a little.

"Wouldn't doubt it, they'd look for any excuse to beat a guy, and they protect their own. Usually." Thalia agreed.

Then the oddest thing happened. Connor came from the same part of the woods I came from. He walked up to me, and Thalia's eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Travis is kind of a sore loser. Sorry he was so rude to you. I don't think you look that big." Connor apologized.

Thalia's jaw dropped, but she shut it quickly. Did a _man_ just _apologize_ for his _brother_?

"Thanks..." I said.

He offered his hand out, and I took it. He helped me up, and it looked difficult, probably because of my weight.

"See you back at Camp?" Connor asked.

"Sure..." I answered.

Connor reluctantly left, and Thalia's mouth was agape again.

"He's never that nice to anybody, and from what I remember, you never accept help from guys." Thalia said and closed her mouth again.

"I know... I... I just..." I stuttered.

"You like him? I think he likes you too." Thalia smiled.

"P-please don't t-tell anyone." I stuttered out.

"It's okay, I wouldn't rat you out, you're one of the nicer Huntresses. Besides, even Artemis loved someone once." Thalia grinned.

"Orion?" I giggled.

"No, Perseus. The original one. I know some things I probably shouldn't about my godly siblings." Thalia stated.

I guess that makes sense, considering her closeness to Perseus.

"Come back to Camp with me?" I asked.

"Sure." Thalia agreed.

So we walked back to Camp.


	2. Stores & Beaches

**Chapter 2: Stores & Beaches**

**Phoebe's POV**

After I went back to Camp, I went to Artemis' cabin and a bunch of Huntresses asked me if I was okay. I insisted that I was fine and went to bed. The next day, I was bored, so I went to the Camp store to look at some things. I saw a collector's T-shirt, but didn't have money for it. I saw Connor in the corner whispering about something with Travis. I smiled at Connor, and he smiled back. Then I went back to window-shopping before I eventually went to the lake. It's always had a pretty view. Travis and Connor are sneaking up on that girl Katie with a fake shark fin. Now the lake has an even better view of Connor shirtless.

"Hey, Phoebe." Zoë waved her hand in front of my face again.

"Hmmm?" I must be turning red.

"Will you go on the quest to save Lady Artemis and Annabeth with me?" Zoë asked.

"Of course." I answered.

"But you'll have to be more focused than you have been since dinner yesterday." Zoë teased.

I turned beet red. Zoë looked confused.

"Why have you been so unfocused lately? And every time I get your attention you turn red..." Zoë's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Phoebe, are you in love?" She asked.

I turned redder. Zoë looked surprised.

"I remember the signs because of Hercules... And the way Artemis and Perseus were... I can't believe I didn't notice the look in your eyes yesterday. Is it Connor? Travis has been too mean, and I don't think you're a lesbian, so it can't be Katie, and those three were around everytime you got distracted..." Zoë tried to figure it all out.

"Yes, it's Connor. But for all we know, it's just that we've been separated from men so long, our natural female hormones kicked in, and it's not really love." I tried.

But I know that's not true. I love him.

"I will not tell on you Phoebe. You are one of my closest friends, and you haven't done anything about your feelings. It's okay, just be careful." Zoë warned.

"Yes, Zoë." I hung my head in shame.

Zoë patted my arm reassuringly. This sucks.

"Hey Phoebe!" Connor called.

I felt nervous, and Zoë didn't make it better by using her sad smile and walking away.

"Hi Connor." I said as he came up to me.

"I didn't mention my name yesterday." Connor laughed.

"You have a reputation, and besides, Thalia was with me when you apologized for Travis yesterday." I teased.

"Oh, right." Connor looked nervous.

"Do you want to go swimming with me?" He asked.

"I don't have a suit." I blushed.

"Well, there are two options then. One, I steal one from the Camp store, or two, you could borrow one from the Aphrodite cabin. They always have spare ones." Connor smiled.

"I don't want you to steal one, but... I have problems with the Aphrodite cabin." I said.

"Then I won't steal one. And it's not as bad as it sounds to borrow from the Aphrodite cabin. I borrowed one from Mitchell once, but girls should borrow them from Silena Beauregard." Connor suggested.

"Why Silena?" I asked.

"Because she's the nicest, least selfish one. Plus, her wardrobe has other colors besides pink." Connor grinned.

"I guess I should go see Silena then." I agreed.

So I headed off to the Aphrodite cabin. I recognized Silena immediately, I remember that she was here one of the times the Huntresses 'visited'.

"Silena?" I asked gently.

"Aren't you Phoebe?" Silena asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Beefcake." Drew coughed.

Silena smacked her with a yard stick.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Drew whined.

"I told you I'd go Catholic nun on you of you were mean again." Silena grinned.

I like her.

"I need your help with something." I admitted.

"Okay." Silena responded.

Then she walked us out behind her cabin.

"Connor, right?" She asked.

"What?!" I got nervous.

"I'm not stupid. I can tell how much you like each other. Take this swimsuit, it's a full, and it's silver, so it'll go good with you." She smiled.

"Okay. Thanks...?" I said.

"None necessary." Silena said and walked back to where she was.

After If put the swim suit on, I walked back to the lake and saw Connor waiting.

"So how'd it go?" He asked.

"Not as badly as expected." I smiled.

"Then lets go!" Connor yelled and tackled me into the water.

I floated back up and he was grinning a mischievous grin.

"I could kill you for that and Chiron wouldn't care." I threatened with a smile.

"And I could easily escape thanks to years of being a Hermes camper." Connor countered.

"Fair enough." I said.

Then I went under so he couldn't see me. He looked around for a couple of seconds before I popped up behind him and pushed him down as if I were going to drown him, even though I wasn't.

"Phoebe! You can't drown my campers, even if they are mischievous boys!" Chiron shouted.

I released Connor and he came up grinning.

"She wasn't really trying to drown me, she was simply testing my defensive skills against an unseen enemy. We're making an effort to get along because that's what you asked us to do, right?" Connor partially lied. "And by the way Phoebe, you should know that almost no one can sneak up on me that easily, so that was impressive." He grinned.

"Right." Chiron agreed with confusion.

"Thanks." I blushed and sunk down like a hippopotamus.

Chiron still looked confused, but he clopped away. When I came back up, Dionysus was shooting an amused grin at me.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Oh nothing lovebird." Dionysus laughed and walked away.

Connor looked confused by Dionysus' statement, but he didn't say anything. If I'm that transparent to Thalia, Zoë, and Dionysus, how will Artemis react? Hopefully, I'll have better luck hiding it from my mother figure (Artemis).


	3. Betrayal

**Chapter 3: Betrayal**

**Connor's POV**

I feel bad for what Travis did, and so I'm going to get Phoebe the shirt she was staring at. Yeah, that's my excuse. If I'm going to be completely honest with myself, It's actually because I... kind of like her. Like, like like her. Good God, I sound like the stereotype of a teenage girl. But if I ever told Phoebe that I liked her, then she'd probably stick her arrows somewhere besides my helmet and eventually kill me. Even Chiron the super safe centaur couldn't stop her. But one thing keeps nagging at me, Phoebe is so mean to every boy she sees, so why is she friendly towards me? Is it because I apologized for something that wasn't even my fault, so she sees me as trustworthy enough to at least be her friend? But who would trust me of all people?

"Hey, what's got you thinking so hard?" Katie asked.

I jumped about five feet up and yelped.

"Don't sneak up on me! You'll ruin my reputation!" I half yelled.

"_I_ snuck up on _you_. There must be something really wrong, especially if you actually admitted that." Katie said worriedly.

"Nothing wrong, just going to drop off a surprise delivery." I said without thinking.

I never think anyway, it interferes with the simplicity of being a thief without a plan.

"For who?" Katie was curious.

"My friend Phoebe." I answered.

"You really do like her, don't you?" Katie giggled.

"What?! No, _friend_ is the operative word!" I said nervously.

"I'm a _girl_, if there's one thing we can all do, no matter how stupid the girl is, is detect love. And it's not like I'll tell Travis..." She was cut off by my nervous rant.

"NO! Do NOT, I repeat do NOT tell Travis! He'll tease me for the rest of my life, and he'll make a big deal about it in front of everybody! Are you NUTS?!" I practically screamed.

"Calm down, I just said I _wasn't_ going to tell him. I'm not going to tell that mischievous lunatic no matter how much I like him. Your secret's safe with me." She promised.

I relaxed a little after that statement.

"Too bad it's not safe with me." Travis said from behind me.

"Where did you come from?!" Katie exclaimed.

"I stole Annabeth's Yankees Cap." He grinned. "Gotta run." Then he grabbed the shirt.

"NOOO!" I yelled as I ran after him.

I chased him all the way to our cabin, which he locked me out of.

"Open the door dammit!" I was panicking.

"Just a minute!" Travis said in a girly voice.

I panicked and ran to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door.

"Connor, I swear, go away." Percy answered the door.

"Percy, I need your help! Travis stole Annabeth's Yankees Cap and a shirt I was going to use as a gift for a friend!" I panted from all the running.

"Okay, fine then. But only because of Annabeth's cap, God only knows what that gift is." Percy agreed.

"It's not a prank, it's an actual gift to a girl I like and Travis stole it because he's a jerk!" I was angry.

"Okay, sorry. Good luck with the girl after you get the gift back." Percy looked a little confused.

So we walked back to my cabin and Percy picked the lock with water.

"Impressive." I noted.

"I did learn something from being in your cabin a couple of years ago." Percy grinned.

That's the first time I've seen him get that big of a grin since Annabeth disappeared. Poor Percy.

"Travis, give me back Annabeth's cap and whatever you stole from Connor." Percy demanded.

"Fine, you win, I surrender." Travis feigned defeat.

Something about this isn't right, but I need that shirt back, so I grabbed it, and Percy grabbed Annabeth's Yankees Cap. Then I headed over to the Artemis Cabin and nervously knocked on the door. Zoë answered the door.

"H-hi Zoë." I stuttered.

Zoë got a look of sadness on her face that was replaced by her usual stoic expression.

"What do you want Connor?" She asked.

"Funny, I heard you call us either by our last names, Half-Blood, Demigod, or in my case, boy." I tried to make a joke.

"Usually I would, but you've obviously gained Phoebe's trust, and it would be rude to call you Stoll, since you're not like your brother." She got a half smile.

Wow, Phoebe must really trust me.

"And it's very hard for anyone, let alone a boy to gain her trust, so I'd be careful if I were you." I think she just threatened me.

"I will." I promised. "I just came to give her this as a gift. She was staring at it earlier." I held out the shirt.

Zoë took the shirt and got an amused smile.

"Just don't break her heart. It's happened once already, and I'll never let it happen again." She threatened.

I think I just got her blessing, but I'm not sure how that would work, because even if Phoebe did like me back, she wouldn't be a Huntress anymore. This is weird and confusing.

"Goodbye and good luck Connor." Zoë nodded.

I smiled nervously in return. Then she shut the door with a giggle that I never thought I'd hear out of _her_ of all people. God help me.

**Phoebe's POV**

"What do you mean he got her a shirt?" I heard Fiona say from the other side of the room.

I was taking a nap to think about things, but all it did was give me dreams about Connor. Damn it.

"I _mean_ he got her a shirt as a nice gesture, and because she was staring at it earlier today." Zoë sounded annoyed.

They couldn't possibly be talking about Connor, could they?

"Then he's either a stalker, or he's up to his infamous pranks like he usually is." Fiona was being a jerk.

Good God, it is Connor.

"No, he's just being kind because he's the first boy that's gained Phoebe's trust since she's been a Huntress, let alone befriended her. I don't know if I can trust him, but I trust Phoebe's judgement." Zoë countered.

"He brought me a gift?" I sat up.

"Yes." Zoë handed me the shirt with an amused grin.

It was the shirt I stared at when I was window shopping. He actually payed that much attention?! The thought made me grin. Fiona looked at me in confusion, and Zoë got that sad but happy look again. She may not be angry with me, but she'll at least miss me if Artemis finds out and releases me from the Hunt. I held onto the shirt for a while without putting it on. I even brought it to dinner with me. Then I decided I'd put it on. If I'd have been paying attention, I'd have seen Chiron sniffing the air suspiciously. I put the shirt on, and I liked it immediately. Then something weird happened.

"Agh!" It burned.

The shirt made me feel like I was burning wherever it touched my skin.

"What's wrong?" Zoë looked worried.

I screamed in pain. I tried to take the shirt off, but it was stuck to what looked like a burnt version of the shirt under it and my skin.

"It burns!" I started to cry.

I fell over in pain. I saw the worried looks on Connor and Zoë's faces as they came to help me. I kept crying because it hurt so badly. Zoë tried to pull the shirt off, but it was stuck to me.

"Get a blanket!" Zoë screamed.

Connor ran and grabbed a blanket that one of the Apollo kids threw. Always prepared, aren't they? Then Connor ran over and threw the blanket at Zoë as he tried to pull the shirt off.

"Here, you'll need this to get it off her." Chiron offered something in a blue bottle.

Connor dumped it on the shirt and pulled it off. Then he looked away so he wouldn't see me shirtless and put the blanket on me. The other shirt I was wearing before had dissolved. Connor stroked my head affectionately. Zoë punched him square in the jaw.

"What the Hell?!" Connor exclaimed.

"Firstly, no one is allowed to touch Huntresses that way, and secondly, you're the one who poisoned her with this shirt!" Zoë screamed at him.

"No I didn't, I don't even know what it is that burned her!" Connor seemed angry.

"It's centaur blood, that must be what I smelled." Chiron noted.

"I thought you were different, that I could trust you, but your just like any other boy I've met; selfish, rude, and overall as horrible as Travis, or maybe worse. You betrayed me." I muttered.

Chiron's eyes widened, Zoë looked sad again, and Connor looked... heartbroken? No one else seemed to notice what I said, excpet maybe Dionysus, but he was shaking his head sadly at me.

"Connor wouldn't do that, he likes you. And Travis stole the shirt from Connor just earlier today, so he probably did it." Katie defended.

"Katie?!" Travis exclaimed.

"And I wouldn't say that unless I thought it was possible, because I really like Travis." Katie glared at Travis.

"She's right, I had to help Connor steal back the shirt slong with Annabeth's Yankees Cap, and he said it was for a girl... who was his friend. Besides, Travis is usually the one to come up with the evil plans, not Connor." Percy confirmed.

Connor looked at me pleadingly.

"That's true. Out of the pranks they've pulled, when I go through how they came up with the plan, it's usually Travis who gets the ideas for the evil plans." Dionysus added.

I doubt Dionysus would have reason to lie to me at this point, let alone confirm something that the campers-especially Percy- actually agree on.

"I believe you." I looked at Connor.

He looked relieved and he helped Zoë carry me to the infirmary. He geld my hand and I instantly felt better. Emotionally. Zoë suddenly pulled Connor away.

"But I want to stay." I heard Connor say outside.

"It will look too suspicious to the other Huntresses. Come back tomorrow." Zoë reasoned.

"Fine." His voice was cracky.

Zoë came back inside, and held my hand.

"You're lucky, you found a keeper." She smiled sadly.

He must be if Zoë thinks so. Then I fell asleep.


	4. The Infirmary

**Chapter 4: The Infirmary**

**Connor's POV**

I dreamed about Phoebe last night. I dreamed that I got to kiss her and she could still be a Huntress. But then the weirdest thing happened, Artemis showed up in my dream and spoke to me.

_"It will happen soon enough Connor, it's not _just_ a dream." She smiled._

What does that mean? Then I woke up. It was dark and raining outside the window. (Chiron and Dionysus started letting rain in.) When I looked at the alarm clock in one corner, it said 6:00 a.m. Good enough for me, I'm going to see Phoebe. But I should get flowers first. She was looking at the roses when Travis and I were hanging out with Katie. Roses it is. So I got up and tiptoed over the other kids to get my jacket and shoes and go outside. I grabbed my jacket and put on my shoes and socks. I was ready to go, but someone stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Travis asked.

"Out." I replied.

"Where?" He questioned.

"To see the girl you poisoned." I responded coldly.

"You're not seriously going out into that down pour." Travis seemed shocked.

"Yeah, and I'm getting flowers too." I retorted.

"Connor..." Travis started.

"Jerk..." I left and slammed the door.

I later found out that Chris stopped Travis from coming after me.

"Let him go, he likes her and you poisoned her." Chris stopped Travis.

I walked through the rain to Demeter Cabin's nearly invisible rose garden. I picked a bunch of big bright red roses and tied them together with a string I had in my pocket from an old prank. Then I walked to the infirmary and knocked on the door. Will answered it and got the weirdest look I've ever seen on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"Can I please come in?!" I begged.

"No, it's 6:30 a.m., and you'll scare the patients." Will denied me access.

"If you don't let me in, I'll scare _you and your cabin_ for a whole month." I threatened.

Will turned pale and let me in. I walked over to Phoebe's bed and sat down next to it with the flowers. I forgot to take the thorns out, so I started picking them off one by one, and I kept going like that until she woke up.

**Phoebe's POV**

I woke up and thought I was still dreaming because that Connor was there. Then I realized that it was real because the burns didn't hurt when I was sleeping.

"Ouch." I winced.

Connor looked over at me and smiled. Then he handed me a bunch of roses. I think there were about twelve. They were beautiful, and they smelled pretty too.

"You got me flowers?" I croaked.

"Yeah, but be careful because I'm not sure if I got all the thorns." Connor warned.

Then I noticed that his hands were bleeding in a couple of places and he was all wet even with a jacket on.

"How long have you been here?" I was curious.

"Since 6:30, and it's about 7:00 now." He answered.

Then I noticed all the thorns on the floor.

"Connor, get out! You'll contaminate the patients with that blood!" Will practically screeched.

"Dude, there's blood all over the floor _from_ the patients, and all I need is a band-aid. It's not like I've been letting it drip on the floor." Connor seemed annoyed.

"Out!" Will yelled.

"No, I want him here." I whispered.

Will's eyes widened, then that girl Silena Beauregard came up behind him.

"Will, why don't you leave them alone. I'll take the next shift, and you can go to bed." She suggested.

"Okay." Will's eyes looked glazed over.

Then he walked out and didn't come back.

"What was that?" I voiced my curiosity.

"I have charmspeak. And I want to be a doctor, so I work with Will." Silena explained simply.

"And you helped us why?" Connor asked.

"Because you like each other. And plus, unlike him, I actually attend to the patient's reasonable wants." Silena giggled the first part.

Connor and I turned red, and Silena walked to another patient's bed to check on him.

"She's blunt, I'll give her that." I broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah, but that's not always a good thing. You should've seen how fast she ran when Annabeth tried to kill her." Connor got a small smile.

"Why did Annabeth want to kill her?" I questioned.

"Because Silena teased her after she saw Annabeth kissing her pillow and muttering 'Percy' in her sleep." Connor was trying not to laugh.

I started giggling. I feel bad for Annabeth, people are always teasing her because of her obvious crush on Percy, that Percy never seems to notice, even though he likes her too, and she still hasn't noticed. And they call her the smart one.

"You should've seen her when she got a crush on her boyfriend though." Connor grinned evilly.

"Why, what happened?" I wondered.

"Okay, I'll kick you out if you tell the story again." Silena clamped her hand on Connor's mouth nervously.

"So you can talk about that stuff when it's other people, but we can't talk about you?" Connor teased.

"Fine, but only because you two are cute." Silena rolled her eyes.

She walked to another patient and Connor and I blushed again.

"It was funny because she stared at him while she was walking and ran into a flag pole. Clarisse helped her up, after she laughed her ass off. Not to mention that Drew told me about when Silena started kissing her pillow and whispering 'Charlie'. At first, I thought she was lying, but then it was confirmed because I heard Clarisse teasing her about it." Connor laughed.

Wow, of all people, Silena Beauregard was more head-over-heels than Charlie, and I heard Charlie was almost as bad. I giggled and we kept talking about stuff. I didn't even notice that Connor stayed so long until the dinner horn blew a long while later, but he still stayed saying that we had time before curfew. I ended up falling asleep as Connor was getting ready to say goodnight.

**Connor's POV**

She suddenly fell asleep.

"Goodnight Phoebe." I risked kissing her on the forehead.

Then I got up and left thinking about coming to see her tomorrow. I think I love her.

**Silena's POV**

He's so cute. They'll end up together one way or another, so I just hope it works out. I haven't been in here all day, but I'm pretty sure he was.

"Silena, it's time for my shift again." Will said.

"Okay, remember that I won't be here tomorrow." I said as I left.

Instead, I'll be giving Kronos fake information that he'll think is real, and giving Chiron real information without Kronos knowing. Being a double agent sucks.


	5. Life of a Thief

**Chapter 5: Life of a Thief**

**Phoebe's POV**

Ever since that first time Connor came to visit, he's come to see me everyday (about three days because I heal quickly). He's come and told me about everything I've been missing (which I don't get how he knows because he's been in here all day everyday until curfew), and bringing me things like a get well card, a book I've been wanting to read, and today he brought me a party hat. He said we should celebrate me getting out of the infirmary. The Huntresses come by, but they leave within a few minutes everyday, and they look at Connor funny. I got changed into my Huntress clothes and Connor suddenly came in.

"Sorry I'm late, I slept in!" Connor seemed nervous.

"It's okay, I needed time to change into my regular clothes." I giggled.

"Right. I guess so." He blushed.

"Chiron still thinks I should rest up after my release, so what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Maybe I can teach you something about being a thief." He grinned.

"No! I'm not stealing things from people." I exclaimed.

"You can use thief skills for things other than stealing." He chuckled.

"Like what?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Like sneaking up on people in battle, you have to be able to sneak up on people as a thief, so why not your enemy?" He explained.

"Teach me then." I dared.

"Fine, but we'll have to practice by stealing things from people. We can give them back afterwards." He warned.

"Fine." I agreed.

So we did a bunch of things like pick-pocketing Will Solace. I think Connor just wanted revenge.

"Just carefully slide your fingers into his back pocket, get a grip on the wallet, and pull it out, then run silently. The key is silence." Connor instructed.

So I walked up behind Will silently, slid my fingers into his back pocket, gripped the wallet, pulled it out at just the right speed, and ran silently back to Connor.

"Good job, you'll make a thief yet." He grinned.

"He was wearing a loose pair of jeans, so I had the advantage." I sighed.

"So? Either way it's a good start. This is only the first course of the first day of training." He said.

Then we went to the Camp's kitchen (it's used when the don't use the plates that magically make the food you crave appear). Chiron was talking to Dionysus in the connected pavilion and we snuck in easily. I think Dionysus saw us, but he didn't say anything. We walked to the fridge and opened it. There was a ton of nectar and ambrosia in there.

"If we can get away with stealing this, we'll be amazingly successful thieves." Connor seemed excited.

He pulled off the backpack and started shoving in nectar, while I shoved ambrosia into mine. We cleared out the whole fridge. Then we walked over to the only window, which was big enough for me to fit through (I'm not huge, but I'm bigger than the average person) and slid through it. We heard Chiron and Dionysus' voices coming, so we ran away from the kitchen window. About a minute later, we heard Chiron yell "Where's the nectar and ambrosia?!" If Dionysus saw us, he didn't tell Chiron. Then we went to the Camp store and stole a couple of secret stashes of soda (namely Coke) and ran before the store attendees noticed. Then we took all the toilet paper out of the public bathrooms and left the bathrooms. And finally, we stole the paddles for the canoes. After all that, we ran to the woods and shoved everything down a hole that led to a cave that nobody but Connor and now me knew about. Then we laughed our asses off.

"I can't wait to see the looks on people's faces when they realize this stuff is gone!" Connor laughed.

"But we are bringing them back, right?" I questioned.

"Of course." Connor confirmed.

Then everything got quiet. He was staring at me sadly, and everything was suddenly more awkward.

"Can I ask you a question?" Connor asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Why are you so nice to me? And why am I your friend when you supposedly hate men almost as much as Zoë? If anything, I'm worse than most guys what with being a thief and all, not to mention my strange sense of humor..." He questioned me.

"You're better than most men. Men usually won't apologize in general, let alone for their brothers. Your sense of humor isn't strange, and you don't judge me based on my weight. I've never actually heard you mention my weight except for when you said I wasn't a beefcake." I explained somewhat.

"But is there another reason?" He pushed.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What is it?" Connor was getting anxious.

"If I admit it, I can't be a Huntress anymore." I gave a large hint.

At first, Connor seemed shocked. Then he grinned.

"What if I promised not to tell anyone, so then you can still technically be a Huntress?" He teased.

I blushed. He took that as an answer and walked closer. Then he leaned his head extremely close to mine, and kissed me. I let him. Then I kissed him back. And even though it was quick in my terms, we ended up using tongue. When he finally pulled away, I was out of breath, and so was he.

"You won't kill me, right?" He tried for a joke.

"No." I answered simply.

"Do you want to go see a movie with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes." That was the only thing I could interpret out of my scattered brain.

He grinned, grabbed my hand, and walked back to Camp with me.

**Katie's POV**

I saw Connor kiss Phoebe and her agree to to go on a date with him, but I almost didn't believe it. I just hope they don't get caught, because the Hunters would try to kill him, Phoebe wouldn't be a Huntress anymore, and she's keeping him from stealing and pranking (except for today). And if Travis figures it out, God only knows what will happen. I walked back to Camp and looked for Travis. I saw an angry mob. There he is.

"What's going on?" I asked Travis as I pushed Clarisse out of the way.

"That evil bastard stole toilet paper from the public restrooms, our reserve nectar and ambrosia, and some Apollo jerk's wallet." Clarisse growled.

"Hey!" Will protested the nickname.

"Where's our stuff Travis?" Silena asked.

She didn't look very serious though. Does she know what really happened?

"I don't know!" Travis exclaimed.

"Punk..." Michael Yew started.

"Your too shrimpy to call anyone punk..." Chris coughed.

Clarisse twitched a smile and so did Chris.

"Did you steal their stuff?" Chris asked.

"No! And I'm not the only master thief in this Camp. Chris and Connor are pros!" Travis defended himself.

"I've been with Clarisse visiting her mom today, and Connor's been visiting Phoebe over the last three or four days." Chris gave alibis.

"She was released from the infirmary today." Will brought up.

"Either way, Phoebe's not a thief." Chloe (the Huntress) reminded us.

I stifled a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Fiona (the Huntress) narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing." I bit my lip.

"Katie..." Clarisse threatened.

"Fine. I saw Phoebe and Connor hide all the stuff you just mentioned, because I passed them as they did." I relented.

"What?!" All the Huntresses screamed.

"Are you saying I'm being blamed for something my brother and his crush did?" Travis was agitated.

"Shut up!" I elbowed him.

Chris face-palmed, and the Huntresses gasped.

"He's a professional liar, and it's not like they're dating anyway." I lied.

The mob immediately left to find Connor and Phoebe. I eventually found them, kissing again by the lake. I ran up to them and they pulled apart quickly.

"I already know you guys like each other, I just came to warn you that people are looking for you so they can get their stuff back. At first, they thought it was Travis, but then they figured out it was you." I warned.

"Thanks." They said and ran for the woods.

About an hour later, everything was back in place and they were in their respective cabins. Today's been interesting.


	6. A Date

**Chapter 6: A Date**

**Phoebe's POV**

That night, I fell asleep thinking about the kiss, and I had a dream about Connor. The next day, I hopped up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I took care of my hygienic needs, then I got dressed with a set of clothes I had laid out the night before. I put on a pair of jeans, some converse shoes, and a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Then I pulled my hair back in a ponytail, made sure I looked okay, and left the bathroom. As soon as I walked out, there were dozens of girls staring at me in shock right outside the door.

"What?" I asked.

"Your clothes." Chloe stared at me.

"You know, we've been banging on the door for half an hour." Fiona growled.

"No actually, I didn't know. And I'm planning on going into the mortal world, so I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to dress like I was from my time period." I replied.

Then I pushed past them all and ran to the Hermes cabin. I knocked on the door. Chris answered.

"Oh, hi Phoebe. Connor she's here!" He yelled the last part.

Then he went inside and was replaced by Connor.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hi." I blushed.

Behind him, I saw Travis arguing with Chris about something.

"He can't go into the mortal world. It's too dangerous!" I heard Travis argue.

"He can take care of himself, he's been trained his whole life just like everyone else, including you." Chris scolded.

"Lets go before he makes me stay." Connor smiled nervously.

"Okay." I agreed.

Then we headed up to Half-Blood Hill. We walked past the border, and I saw a car waiting. Travis looked nervous, but he walked up to the car and the driver rolled down their window. A pretty woman was in the drivers seat and she looked pleased to see Connor.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted.

What?

"Hi Mom." Connor sighed.

Did he just say mom? She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at me.

"You must be Phoebe." She grinned.

"Yes." I didn't expect to meet his mom on the first date.

"Don't be nervous, I'm just driving you two to the movies." She giggled.

Connor and I got in the back seat.

"How does she know my name?" I asked.

"I needed her to drive us, and she demanded an explanation." Connor explained.

"How much?" I was curious.

"She doesn't know you're a Hunter." He elaborated.

"So what are you two going to go see?" Connor's mom asked.

"Ghost Rider." Connor answered.** (A/N: The Titan's Curse was released in 2007, so I picked a movie from that year.)**

"Cool." She grinned.

She has the same mischievous grin as Hermes' kids. I guess it didn't just come from Hermes.

"Who's your Godly parent Phoebe?" She wondered aloud.

"Athena." I said nervously.

That's one reason why Artemis likes me. She and Athena are closer than the rest of their siblings (except maybe Apollo) and their both respectable maiden Goddesses. And that's also how I talk to animals, one of Athena's owls taught me how to understand and communicate with other animals.

"Interesting. What's the square root of 144?" She asked.

"Even without being a daughter of Athena, everyone knows it's 12." I arched my eyebrow.

"I know, I was just teasing you." She grinned.

Connor rolled his eyes and pretended to choke himself. I giggled.

"You're _so_ funny." His mom was sarcastic.

"I learned from the best." He acted innocent.

Now she rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. I think I heard her whisper "show-off." but I'm not sure. She dropped us off at the Sunshine Theater in New York City.

"Have fun." She waved goodbye.

"Bye Mom." Connor said.

"Bye." I waved.

Then we walked into the theater and bought the tickets. Instead of buying popcorn, we bought Sour Punch candy, and we also bought sodas. After everything was bought, we went to our theater and sat in the back row. We were watching the previews when a good looking teenager sat next to us. Wait, I know that good looking teenager.

"Apollo?!" I was now nervous.

"Hello Phoebe." Apollo greeted with humor.

"Apollo?" Connor seemed surprised.

My Lady's brother is in the same movie theater as us on our date. I'm so screwed.

"I'm incognito, call me Fred." Apollo grinned.

"Fred... What are you doing here?" Connor questioned.

"I own this theater. That's why it's called the _Sunshine_ Theater, duh." He was sarcastic at the last part.

"Oh." I guess that makes sense.

"You know my sister has a no dating rule, right? So I don't think she'd appreciate you being out with a boy on a date. Although another girl might be an exception to the no dating rule..." Apollo trailed off.

"Do I need to remind you of how many Huntresses you've gotten to break their vows for you? Because the number is so large, it could be over a whole generation's worth of girls, and Artemis wasn't very happy about it. Not to mention, you've recently convinced Fiona to break her vows for you..." I reminded him.

"Okay, fine. Besides, even Artemis has fallen in love before, so why not you?" Apollo cut me off.

What does he mean by that?

"Orion?" Connor asked.

Was it Orion?

"No. It was the original Per..." Apollo was cut off by a woman who looked like my mother slapping him.

"Athena?" Connor looked a little nervous.

"What are you doing in my theater?" Apollo looked shocked.

"Stopping you from exposing Artemis' secrets while she's gone and ruinning my daughter's date." She looked really annoyed.

Apollo took a quick glance down at another row and grinned.

"Or maybe it's so I won't ruin YOUR date." Apollo teased.

I looked down a couple of rows and saw someone who looked like Percy Jackson. Wait, is that Poseidon? Mom grabbed him and threw him through a portal. It looked like the portal headed to Olympus.

"I forgot it was his theater." She looked nervous now.

I held my fingers to my lips and she smiled as she did the same. We won't tell anyone about each other's dates. I guess this explains why she doesn't approve of Annabeth and Percy, it would just be too weird for her. It's not that bad though. We watched the rest of the movie peacefully, except when we giggled about the parts having to do with Hell.

"They don't know what Hell is." Connor laughed as we waited for his mom.

After the movie, we went to a couple of other places including a McDonalds, and it was nightfall as we waited for his mother.

"I know, right?" I giggled.

I looked up and saw Orion's Belt, which showed me where Orion was. He looks like he's facing the moon. Lady Artemis would find that funny. Then I saw two constellations I've never seen before. I suddenly rembered two of the prophecy lines.

_One shall be lost in the land without rain._

_..._

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

Atlas is Zoë's father, and the other constellation could be Bianca, our new Huntress. I suddenly got really cold.

"Here, take my jacket." Connor offered.

I accepted, but that's not why I was cold. Connor's mom came and drove us back to Camp, and Connor kissed me goodnight before we went to our cabins. I hope tomorrow doesn't bring bad news.


	7. Loss

**Chapter 7: Loss**

**Phoebe's POV**

The next day, I felt extremely happy, yet there was a sense of dread lingering over me. Like the calm before the storm. Not to mention the annoyance I felt because of my fellow Huntresses. As soon as I woke up;

"Where were you last night?" Chloe asked.

"What happened to you?" Gabby questioned.

"We missed you!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Why were you so late?" Jailyn pressed.

"Why do you look so damned happy? And what's with the sad undertone?" Fiona looked angry.

"Forget about where I was!" I snapped. "The important thing is that last night I saw two new constellations, and I remembered two of the prophecy lines; one shall be lost in the land without rain; And one shall perish by a parent's hand. What if Bianca died in the land without rain, and Zoë died at Atlas' hand, because he's her father?!" I gave a partial explanation.

They all gasped.

"Atlas is Zoë's father?!" Chloe was confused.

"Bianca could be dead?!" Danielle was freaking out, as people would put it.

"Why didn't we know about Zoë's parentage?!" Jailyn questioned.

"Two new constellations?!" Gabby was worried.

"Zoë might be dead?!" Fiona seemed oddly excited.

I slapped her. Hard.

"What's wrong with you?!" I snapped.

"I could be promoted to first lieutenant!" Fiona was still excited, but she held her face where I slapped her.

"Hey! Come outside, Lady Artemis and the demigods have returned!" Sammy was excited.

We all ran outside immediately.

"Artemis!" Everyone screamed.

They all ran up to her in excitement. I waited a second so I wouldn't be squished, plus I wanted to see Zoë. I wanted to know she was alive. I walked up to Percy and Annabeth.

"Zoë?" I looked at Percy.

He frowned and shook his head sadly.

"Atlas' fault?" I wanted to confirm.

"How did you know?" Percy seemed curious.

"I remembered the prophecy and saw two new constellations." I wanted to cry.

Percy reluctantly put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I won't kill you. You're the only boy Zoë didn't complain about, even if she never complemented you." I smiled sadly.

Percy looked sad, and Annabeth said, "You're a good person. At least you have a new lieutenant." She tried to smile at the last part.

"Who?" I asked.

"Thalia." She pointed to Thalia Grace, who was standing behind Artemis with s smirk.

At least she's nice and tolerable. She looked at me and gave a sad smile. I returned it.

"Good luck, heroes." I said before I left Percy and Annabeth alone.

I saw them share a confused look before the satyr Grover came up and said something about winning the lottery with the aluminum recycling bin. Satyrs. I walked up to Thalia and asked her about everything that happened, and she told me what happened from her point of view, but I think she left something out when it came to her and Percy jumping off the bridge to run away from the boar. Then I walked up and gave Lady Artemis a hug. She got a sad knowing smile on her face that I didn't understand.

"I know, but I'll make an exception for now. Just be careful Phoebe." Artemis warned with a sad smile again.

My eyes widened, but she didn't elaborate. She didn't need too. Then the other Campers came out to greet their heroes. Connor escaped the crowds and came to me.

"Are you okay? Someone told me about Zoë and Bianca." Connor was worried.

"I'll be fine, I've at least got Thalia as a Huntress, and Artemis has her as a lieutenant, but I'm worried about how Artemis will miss her, their best friends, and Zoë's been in the Hunters longer than anyone." I explained.

"Okay, I just had to make sure." He hugged me.

The other Huntresses looked like they were in shock. Artemis and Thalia looked amused, but they kept it to themselves.

"Hey Connor, can I talk to you?" Percy asked.

"Sure." Connor grinned.

The other Huntresses looked like they were about to say something, but I held my hand up and just walked away to the beach. I don't want to hear the criticism.

**Connor's POV**

Percy was grinning with the humor he usually has. That's one good thing that comes from Annabeth.

"You really like her, don't you?" He teased.

"No idea what you're talking about." I lied.

"Dude, I'm not stupid. And it's not like I'll go around telling people." He was a little more serious.

"Yet you can't admit your feelings for Annabeth. Ueah, you're not stupid at all." I countered.

"Tell you what, you admit your feelings to me, I'll admit mine to her." Percy suggested.

"Fine. And yes, I really like her. I even went on a date with her while you were gone." I agreed.

Percy got a goofy grin that I believe Annabeth calls the _Seaweed Brain look_.

"Your turn. Go and tell her." I waved him away.

"I said I'd tell her. I didn't say where or when." He used an evil grin.

Then he ran off, anticipating my next move.

"Percy!" I yelled after him.

Why does Annabeth call him Seaweed Brain if he can outsmart even a clever genius like a Hermes kid?

**Phoebe's POV**

Then I heard Artemis calling for all the Huntresses, so I went back to the group of excited Huntresses.

"Alright, I hate to say this, but we need to go. We no longer need to stay at Camp, so we graciously thank them as hosts, but we have to leave now." Artemis addressed us all.

No! I can't leave, I just got close to Connor! At least let me say goodbye! Artemis walked up to me and whispered, "Go say goodbye, I'll distract them."

"Thank you." I said and ran to find Connor.

When I found him behind some people, he looked as upset as I was. I dragged him to the beach where there was no people, and kissed him.

"I love you... Bye." I started to cry.

"I love you too... Bye." He choked out as he wiped my eyes.

Then he walked me to the hill, and I saw that Apollo was waiting to take the Huntresses back to our campsite. I gave Connor one last hug and got on the bus.

"You wouldn't have been able to stay with him anyways..." Apollo started.

Then I hit him square in the jaw and sat down in the front seat with my head in my hands. I cried my eyes out and I heard people asking me what was wrong, but I ignored them. Everything eventually went black, and then I remember waking up slumped up against Artemis with her arm around me, and I heard Thalia exercising their authority to make them stop asking questions and leave me alone.

"You'll see him again, I promise you." Artemis whispered.

Then I fell asleep again.

**Connor's POV**

After Phoebe left, I went to my cabin and buried my head in my pillow. People kept trying to wake me up, but I wouldn't budge.

"Chiron, I'm worried, he's been like this since she left." I heard Chris say.

"Six hours?!" Chiron seemed worried.

"Yes, six hours. And nothing we do makes him move. That stupid Hunter did something to him..." Travis started.

Then I jumped on him, and pinned him.

"SHUT UP! She didn't do anything wrong! If anything, she's made my life suck less than what it does with you!" I started to cry.

"Come on buddy, it's okay." Chris started pulling me off Travis.

"Connor..." Chiron started.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Calm down Connor, you'll be fine." Clarisse said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Helping Chris. And you'll se Phoebe tomorrow at the party on Olympus, okay?" Clarisse said gently.

"Okay." I agreed.

Tomorrow. Then they put me back on my bed, and I fell asleep.


	8. Olympus

**Chapter 8: Olympus**

**Phoebe's POV**

The next day, I woke up next to Thalia in Zoë's old tent. She was still sleeping and she was on a cot, while I was in my sleeping bag on the ground.

"Luke..." Thalia mumbled.

She looked like she was about to cry in her sleep. I remembered that when we tried to recruit her before, she said no because of her friend Luke. She wouldn't leave him behind. She must've become a Huntress because he's not holding her back from it anymore now that he's working for Kronos. I feel bad for her, especially since now she has to deal with me loving Connor when she's got problems of her own.

"Don't leave... I love you..." She mumbled again.

Then she woke up with a gasp and looked like she wanted to cry. But when she saw me looking up at her, she took a deep breath and went to change into her Huntress clothes. When she came back, I'd changed into some clothes that were next to my sleeping bag.

"Are you okay?" Thalia asked.

"Fine for now, what about you?" I answered.

"Fine." She seemed like she was trying to hide her feelings.

"You don't have to lie, I remember why you wouldn't join us before." I said.

"Nothing's wrong." She lied.

"Yes there is, and you were going to cry before you saw me, so it's okay if you do it now." I offered.

"I don't cry." She choked out.

"Everyone does, even over dreams..." I started.

"It wasn't a dream, it was an empathy link I used to see him so I could try to show him that he could come home." She started crying.

I stood up and hugged her.

"It's okay, maybe we can go look for him..." I was cut off again.

"No, Artemis wouldn't release you to help me, because I'd probably get kicked out for trying to find him for my reasoning, and I'm a first lieutenant Huntress now, so I have more important duties." She kept crying.

"Not to sound contradictive, or go all Mulan on you, but isn't your duty to your heart?" I tried to comfort her.

"I don't know, is it?" She smiled and laughed a little.

"Good God, what's with all the crying lately?" Fiona complained.

"Get out!" Thalia threw a knife in Fiona's direction.

"That's what she said." Fiona said as she ran away after narrowly dodging the blade.

"She's annoying." Thalia pointed out.

"I know." I agreed.

Then we went to the pavilion and ate breakfast. Lady Artemis seemed distracted and sad. I think it's because the anniversary of the original Perseus' death is coming up. I never thought about it before, but their friendship was very close, so that's probably what Apollo meant in the theater the other day. It was only the other day? It seems like longer now. Artemis and Apollo's birthdays are also coming up, so maybe she'll feel better then. But there's also Zoë's death.

"Alright, the party on Olympus is today, so you can wear whatever you want, and we'll go to Olympus later today. Just get ready, or Aphrodite threatened to make you get ready." Artemis smiled at the last part.

All the Huntresses looked nervous and ran to get ready. Thalia even left so she could find an outfit. She mentioned something about this being "one of the last times she makes her own dress-code". I guess she has a point. So I went to my tent and picked out an outfit. It was a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt from the 50's, a pair of blue jeans, and some converse shoes. Plus, I wore a ponytail in my hair. When I found Thalia, she was wearing an electric blue T-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and some weird looking converse shoes.

"Their winged like Hermes' shoes. A lot of Hermes' kids have them, and mine were a gift." Thalia explained.

Probably from Luke, but I shouldn't ask that question.

"We're not leaving yet, go do something you want to do." Artemis announced.

Artemis was wearing a plain silver T-shirt, some black jeans, and a pair of converse. I think their the winged ones Hermes gave her on her birthday around when I first became a Huntress.

"Good luck." Artemis said as she passed me.

I hope.

**Connor's POV**

When I woke up, Chris was reading a newspaper while sitting in a chair by my bed.

"Morning." Chris greeted as he put down the newspaper.

"Hi." I yawned.

"Are you ready to go see her on Olympus today? I arranged something with Dad, so we can go earlier than the rest of Camp." Chris grinned.

"Thanks." I hugged him.

"Dude, even Clarisse was worried about you. That's when we should all be desperate." He laughed.

"Good point." I smiled.

"Hey Chris, your dad's here." Clarisse opened the cabin door.

I think I saw relief cross her face when she saw me, but then it went back to her poker face.

"Okay, thanks." Chris smiled.

She smiled and left.

"You coming with us Travis?" Chris asked.

Travis was staring at the ceiling with a sad look on his face.

"Hello, Earth to Travis the traveling stealer Stoll." I said.

Travis looked up in confusion.

"Sure." Travis agreed.

So I got dressed and we went outside to see Dad. He held out his hand to us and we all grabbed it. Then we were teleported to Olympus. When we got there, Aphrodite was reading, half the decorarions were put up, Zeus and Hera were arguing, and Athena and Poseidon were sitting in a corner with Athena giggling.

"What's Aphrodite reading?" I asked.

Chris squinted in her direction and said, "Looks like a Maximum Ride book."

"Why aren't the decorations finished?" Travis asked.

"I'd like to know the same thing!" Dionysus exclaimed.

He ran up to Zeus and Hera and asked them why the decorations weren't finished.

"We're too busy arguing, Aphrodite looks too lazy, and... Athena, what are you and Poseidon doing?" Zeus was confused at the last part.

"Giggling at his stupidity." Athena turned red and pushed Poseidon out of his chair.

"Ouch." Poseidon said.

"Sorry." Athena mouthed.

Zeus roared with laughter, Hera face-palmed, Dionysus twitched a smile, Dad held in a laugh, and Aphrodite grinned through her face-palm. He really is stupid, isn't he? Even Hera knows, but she's keeping it to herself.

"Alright, well I'm the God of Parties, so I can't just leave it like this." Dionysus declared.

Then he suddenly zipped around the room like a tornado and within a few minutes, the room looked like it was ready for a party, minus the refreshments.

"Get to the kitchen and get some food!" Dionysus exclaimed to Dad.

So Dad sped to the kitchen, got the food, and came back within a few seconds. This should be interesting.

Phoebe's POV

It's 3:00! I'm really excited because Connor should be on Olympus with the rest of the Campers! I must be grinning like an idiot.

"What's with the stupid grin?" Fiona annoyed me.

"What's with the stupid dress?" I countered.

Most of us were wearing shirts and jeans, but Fiona was wearing a really short dress. Probably for Apollo. Before she could lunge at me, Thalia whacked her with a shield that had Medusa on it. We both grinned at the silence brought by her unconsciousness.

Then we teleported to Olympus, and I immediately ran to find Connor. Travis is standing by the punch bowl, Chris is hugging Clarisse, Annabeth and Percy were dancing as Athena walked towards them, Grover was trying to get a can from Katie, and Hermes was talking to George and Martha (the snakes on his caduceus). Where is Connor? As I kept looking, I saw Artemis sitting with Athena, Fiona dancing with Apollo, Chris dancing with Clarisse, Annabeth and Percy dancing really close, Grover eating the can as Katie rolled her eyes and sat with Travis, and Hermes feeding a rat to George and Martha. Then I saw something really strange. Thalia was pushed up against a wall by a sandy blonde haired boy who was kissing her. When they stopped, I saw that it was Luke. But he's the enemy, how did he get here, and why isn't anyone saying anything?

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll explain it if you come with me to somewhere no one will here it, and expose me. Then things would be more dangerous." Luke whispered.

"I love you, but I can't be with you unless you come home..." Thalia was crying.

"Thalia, I'm not really evil, I just couldn't tell Annabeth, because she might tell Percy. Just look at them, she can't keep something that big from him." Luke explained.

"What do you mean?" Thalia was still crying.

"I'm a double agent. I work for Camp, and give them i formation about Kronos, but Kronos thinks it's the other way around. I promise, and if you don't believe me, say _Agent Titan _to Chiron, he'll confirm it. It was his idea in the first place." Luke elaborated.

Thalia was staring up at him sadly.

"Do you believe me?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes. But what does it change? I'm a Huntress, everyone thinks you're working for the enemy... What am I supposed to do now?" Thalia was sad.

"Remember that I'm not the enemy, and if I can get out of this, I want to date you. If you're willing to let go of being a Huntress..." Luke trailed off.

"I'll definitely consider it." Thalia smiled sadly.

"You always came up with better plans." Luke smiled.

"I was an imaginative twelve year old." Thalia smiled.

Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw Connor.

"Connor!" I jumped on him.

"Hi Phoebe." He stroked my back.

I helped him up and hugged him.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

So we walked to a random place on the dance floor and started dancing. It sounded like a slow song to me, but most people were dancing to a fast song. Except Annabeth and Percy. I noticed that Thalia was gone, but I'm not too worried about her.

"Good luck." Aphrodite winked as she passed by with Hephaestus.

Ares is dancing with Khione. That's not weird at all. Artemis was talking to Hades about something, Zeus was dancing with Hera, and Athena was dancing with Poseidon. Then I noticed Grover running away with Katie chasing him and Travis following Katie.

"Grover, I'm not done with that soda can yet!" Katie shrieked.

"Mine!" Grover said in a Gollum/Smeagol voice.

"Give me a break!" Travis muttered.

Connor and I laughed along with some other people who just saw that. We danced until Artemis said it was time to go for the Hunters.

"But I don't want to go..." I was suddenly nervous.

"Maybe you don't have too." Connor said.

"What do you mean?" I was curious.

"Come home with me and tomorrow you can tell them that you were sidetracked by one of the Olympians. Like Dionysus for example. He's so drunk, he might believe it..." Connor suggested.

I looked over and saw Dionysus flirting with a nymph that I'm pretty sure is the one who got him stuck at Camp in the first place. He'd believe it tomorrow morning.

"Okay." I agreed nervously.

Then he dragged me through a bunch of people and we exited in the elevator. There were also some couples who were making-out in the elevator. Connor held my hand on the way down and the couples didn't even notice.

"Hey Silena." Connor laughed on his way out of the elevator.

Silena and Charlie turned red

"Fiona the whore." I coughed.

"What? Who said that?" Fiona pulled away from Apollo.

Even Silena looked at them with disgust. Charlie was just red. Then Connor and I sat outside waiting for a taxi. A weird, smoky looking taxi appeared that said _Gray Sisters _on it. Oh no.

"The Chariot of Damnation?!" I exclaimed.

"Fastest taxi I know. But Annabeth doesn't like it, and Percy turns pale at the mention of it..." Connor rethought about the taxi.

"Get in!" One sister ordered.

"But only if you have drachma!" Another one declared.

"Be polite! Remember what the new Perseus said about customer service?!" The third one mentioned Percy.

Connor and I got in silently as I threw them some drachma.

"Please don't go fast we explode..." I begged.

"Haven't done that in centuries!" One said.

"We almost did to the new Perseus!" Another one exlaimed.

"Shut up!" The third one said.

"We'll be okay..." Connor reassured me.

Then the sisters drove and had their usual rant about the eyeball, which almost made us fall in the Hudson river and nearly run into the Empire State Building/Olympus. Then we almost crashed into a nice green house.

"Stop! Or my mom will kill me!" Connor begged.

"Please..." I pleaded.

"Here you go dearies!" The third one said.

"Have a nice day! I mean night..." One said.

"Or not." Another one said as they drove away.

"Never again..." I started.

"Agreed." Connor understood.

Then we went inside the dark house.

"My mom's home, but she should be sleeping." Connor said as he locked the front door.

"Okay then." I feel like I'm in one of those cheesy movies where the teenagers sneak upstairs and hide while someone's parents are asleep.

I kind of am, because we went upstairs to his bedroom. When he turned the light on, I saw some Mythomagic cards on his desk, along with some running medals (how ironic, a thief that likes to run), some shaving cream, a messenger bag, some pens and pencils, some composition notebooks that were titled Prank Ideas, and a bunch of files organized A-Z that were titled Completed Pranks. On the walls there were pictures of the Hermes cabin, some posters of Robin Hood, Blackbeard, Jesse James, and Prometheus, and a couple of posters of Aphrodite. I looked at him quizically.

"It's Travis' room too." Connor explained.

Then I noticed the second bed. One had light green sheets, while the other was dark green.

"I was just planning on sleeping." Connor clarified.

"That's what I figured." I giggled.

So we took our shoes off and laid down on the light green bed.

"I love you." Connor whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

And then we fell asleep.


	9. Where Have You Been?

**Chapter 9: Where Have You Been?**

**(A/N: Please review. I haven't had a review since chapter two and I warned you guys about not reviewing if you've read some of my other stories.)**

**Phoebe's POV**

When I woke up, Connor had his arms around me and he was snoring. I giggled and poked him. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh, hi Phoebe..." He yawned.

"Hi Connor." I smiled.

Then we heard voices from outside his bedroom door.

"Why can't I go in my own room?" Travis asked.

"Because Connor has a girl in there." Their mom answered.

"So? Chiron has declared him missing, and from what I hear, the Huntresses have declared Phoebe and Thalia missing." Travis said.

"Why would the Hunters declare Phoebe missing?" Their mom was confused.

"Because she's a Huntress and she's not supposed to date." Travis explained.

"Your brother's dating a Huntress who's not allowed to date?" Their mom questioned.

"Yes." Travis confirmed.

By this point, Connor was getting dressed while I was in the adjoining bathroom. I don't have anything to change into. Oh well. When I came out of the bathroom, Connor was dressed in his regular Camp clothes.

"I'll just tell Chiron that I came home, because I technically did." Connor suggested.

At least he doesn't have to stretch out his lie very much. I can't just tell the Huntresses that I was with a boy in his room at his house without his mom knowing until the morning.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I said reluctantly.

He gave me a hug and a kiss before I left. How to get home? I have an idea!

"Pegasus!" I hollered.

A minute or two later, Pegasus landed in front of me. The original Pegasus. Before Zoë's heart was broken by Heracles, he let her borrow Pegasus a lot, so Pegasus liked Zoë, and after Heracles broke her heart, Pegasus felt more sympathy for Zoë. So Pegasus became Zoë's Pegasus, and she said to just call him if I needed him.

"Thanks Pegasus." I smiled.

He whinnied in reply. Then I sat on his back, and he flew me off. In a few minutes, we were right above the Huntress camp. Then we landed by flying down in a circle. When we landed, a bunch of Huntresses ran up and started asking me questions;

"Where have you been?" Fiona growled.

"We missed you!" Gabby exclaimed.

"We were worried." Danielle said.

"Artemis is looking for you." Chloe stated.

"Where's Thalia?" Jailyn questioned.

"I don't know about Thalia, but I have to go see Lady Artemis." I brushed past them.

When I found Artemis, she looked worried.

"My Lady?" I got her attention.

"Oh thank God. So, did you have fun?" She smiled.

"Um... Yes." I blushed.

"Now if Thalia will just show up..." Artemis trailed off.

"She might get mad at me, but I could offer some information." I volunteered.

"What is it?" Artemis questioned.

"The last time I saw Thalia, she was with Luke. He mentioned something about not being evil, and said he could prove it if she tells Chiron _Agent Titan_." I spilled the beans.

"So you know from eavesdropping? Have you told anyone else?" She asked.

"No." I replied.

"Good, it's supposed to be a secret, and I'd like it to stay that way." Artemis confirmed Luke's explanation.

"Okay, so why's she gone?" I wondered aloud.

"Maybe she went home with him like you did with Connor." Artemis suggested.

I blushed. Then an Iris-Message appeared in front of us. Thalia was in it, and she was wearing boy clothes that didn't fit. Oh God.

"I didn't sleep with him-at least not in the sexual sense-so stop looking at me like that!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too sister." Artemis smirked.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you..." Thalia started.

"It's okay, Phoebe was missing until a few minutes ago." Artemis winked.

Thalia got a devilish grin on her face.

"Shut up, I at least didn't borrow his clothes." I scowled.

"No, you just wore yesterday's clothes." Thalia countered.

"Both of you shut up. I think this is the first time I've had someone break their oath at the same time that two are dating-also against the oath." Artemis silenced us.

"Let me guess, Fiona? And we're the ones who are dating people?" Thalia guessed.

"Exactly. But Phoebe's one of my most loyal Huntresses, and I just got you..." Artemis seemed frustrated.

"Then kick Fiona out, it'll make you feel better." Thalia wiggled her eyebrows.

"Apollo will get bored with her if I do, and then she'll regret what she did and live the rest of her life in misery. I'll just wait until Apollo finds someone else, that shouldn't take too long..." Artemis trailed off.

We all grinned because she was right.

"So, how am I going to get back to you?" Thalia asked.

"Where are you?" Artemis questioned.

"Mount Tam..." Thalia admitted.

"Pegasus, to Mount Tam!" I commanded.

He immediately followed my orders and zoomed away. A couple of minutes later, Pegasus was back with Thalia desperately clinging to his neck. Her nerves looked shot, and she was shaking when she let go of him.

"Never do that again. I'd rather ride a Hellhound. No offense buddy." Thalia said.

Pegasus whinnied and took off for the skies.

"I think you two are all good." I commented.

"Jist don't scare me like that again." Artemis said.

"Yes My Lady." Thalia and I said in unison.

Then we all giggled as Artemis walked away and Thalia and I swapped stories. I haven't felt like a teenage girl since before I became a Huntress. This may work out okay after all.


	10. The Hunt (For Love)

**Chapter 10: The Hunt (For Love)**

**Phoebe's POV**

After things calmed down when Thalia and I got back, we went on a Hunt. Lycaon has been sending in his wolves again, so we're hunting him down so we can stop him. But everytime we stop him, it's only temporary, he never just gives up. Sure, it gives us a purpose, but we have other important things to do too. For instance, that stupid Dr. Thorn still hasn't died and Artemis now has a personal vendetta with him. He took an innocent girl with him as a captive to his master, so that's one problem Artemis has with him, plus, if he hadn't used Annabeth and taken him with her, Artemis probably wouldn't have even held up the sky, and Zoë would still be alive. Stupid monster.

"Ouch! That's my foot you clutz!" Fiona screamed at Thalia.

"What are you talking about?" Thalia seemed confused.

"You put a bear trap on my foot and then unclenched it, and now you're hiding it with the mist!" Fiona was angry.

"No I didn't, and if I were using the mist, Artemis would know." Thalia looked agitated.

"Be quiet, you'll give away our position!" Artemis whispered.

"If it wasn't Thalia who hurt Fiona, then they might already be here..." I suggested.

And the blood dripping down Fiona's leg was coming from a bite-shaped wound. Everyone suddenly froze in fear.

"You are right Phoebe, nice to see the Huntresses are getting smarter." Lycaon growled.

Everyone gasped and turned to see Lycaon with a pack of his wolves.

"Artemis." Lycaon respectfully greeted.

"Lycaon." Artemis returned the favor.

"And where is that horrible little daughter of Atlas? To afraid to face me again?" Lycaon got a sickening grin.

"If I remember correctly, she won against you, so why would she be afraid?" Artemis countered.

"Many reasons. I want a rematch, so where is she?" Lycaon snarled.

"Dead. Atlas killed her." Fiona was shaking with fear.

"Dead, eh? Well who's the new first lieutenant?" Lycaon grinned again.

"I am." Thalia walked forward confidently.

"Then you shall take her place." Lycaon prepared to pounce.

The wolves looked hungry, like they wanted to eat us.

"Fine. I have a reputation to live up to now." Thalia agreed.

Then Lycaon tried to pounce, but Thalia manipulated the mist so Lycaon landed five feet to the left.

"A worthy opponent." Lycaon winced as he got up.

He tried to strike again, but Thalia shit an arrow into his shoulder.

"Gah!" Lycaon roared.

"I'm more than worthy." Thalia retorted.

Lycaon growled, told his wolves to attack, and started to pounce on Thalia. But before he could land on her, I shot an arrow straight into his heart. His eyes widened, he whined, and he landed away from his target. He whined like a dying animal and disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke. His wolves panicked and ran.

"Impressive." Thalia commented.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Well done, now you get the same reward Zoë got when she defeated Lycaon." Artemis looked relieved.

"What's that?" Thalia asked.

"Anything she wants. Lycaon's extremely hard to kill, so Huntresses can get a large reward." Artemis explained.

Anything?

"How do you define anything? Like breaking vows anything? All hypothetical of course." I questioned.

This could be my only chance.

"You can find a loopull to your situation." Artemis smiled sadly.

"We'll have to talk about it later, Lycaon's wolves are attacking for revenge!" Chloe started running.

Then we saw a bunch of wolves coming to attack us from a hill.

"Run!" Thalia yelled.

"Every girl for herself!" Fiona screamed.

Then we all started running and screaming. We got to a deep part of the woods where Artemis, Thalia, and I hid in a tree.

"In case something happens, I need you to grant my reward, please." I begged in a whisper.

"Just ask for it, and I'll grant it." Artemis whispered back.

"Let me be exempt from the no boys policy. So I can date, get married if it goes that far, and possibly children. Let me break my vows and still be a Huntress." I begged.

"You have to keep it a secret, if Zeus finds out, he'll make me revoke it somehow." Artemis pleaded.

"Deal." I agreed.

"Deal." Artemis held her hand out.

I took it and I felt something change inside of me. I could feel again. Love that is, the other feelings never left. But love hit me like a ton of bricks, especially the heartbreak. I started crying because I could feel my heartbreak all over again.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Thalia looked worried.

"It hurts so much. All over again." I was whimpering.

I haven't whimpered since _he_ hurt me.

"I promise it will pass. I promise." Artemis looked like she knew from experience.

In a way, she did.

"_He _left me for _him_." I was crying.

"I know. I'm the one who came to you afterwards, remember?" Artemis reminded me.

She did. She came to me as I cried by the beach watching as Ganymede left with Zeus.

_"It's alright child. I understand that my father is a fool for stealing your loved one, but you must not dwell on it. If Ganymede chose Zeus over you, he is not worthy of you, he is adulterous and cruel. Come with me and become a Huntress." Artemis had said._

_And I had seen Zoë standing not too far away and saw the pain and anger flash in her eyes._

_"Alright, Lady Artemis." I had agreed._

_And then I had become a Hunter._

The pain is slowly receding. I just had to catch up on a few thousand years worth of pain.

"A man left her for another man?" Thalia looked a little surprised.

"Ganymede." Artemis only had to say his name.

"Oh. That makes sense then." Thalia looked a little less surprised.

"Come on, I think the wolves are gone, and we should round up the others so we can get back to our camp." I suggested.

I don't want to talk about Ganymede.

"Okay." They both agreed.

So the day ended with me being allowed to date, Thalia's furst Hunt, and Fiona's screwed up leg. I loved today.

**Connor's POV**

Today was fun, but I want to see Phoebe soon. Mom, Travis, and Chris have all noticed my distractedness and smiled knowingly. I'll see her again soon though. The thought makes me smile.


	11. Safety

**Chapter 11: Safety**

**(A/N: Since Dark Angel is the only one who reviews this story, the story is now partially dedicated to whoever Dark Angel is. I'll try to finish because it's not fair to you that no one reviews.)**

**Phoebe's POV**

After the fight with Lycaon, I didn't have much free time. We finally tracked down Dr. Thorn and killed him and we've been hunting more monsters than usual. Plus, something's been wrong with Thalia. She left to go visit her mother's grave and said she'd be back by nightfall. Instead, she came back the next day around noon.

"Where have you been?!" Fiona was angry.

"I told you, I was visiting my mother's grave." Thalia said.

"But you said you'd be back by nightfall, and you were gone nearly 24 hours!" Fiona was annoying.

"It took longer than I thought, I missed her." Thalia muttered.

Thalia looked upset about something.

"Artemis paused our progress on our hunting for you! Now tell us the truth!" Fiona was being stupid.

"I was visiting my dead mother that I haven't seen in ten years! Now shut up and leave me alone!" Thalia snapped and ran back to her tent crying.

Artemis walked over and slapped the back of Fiona's head. Then I watched as she walked to Thalia's tent. I followed cautiously. There was a hole in the tent, so I peaked in and heard them whispering.

"What's really wrong?" Artemis asked kindly.

"You'll be mad at me." Thalia sobbed.

"No, I won't. Just tell me. I won't kick you out of the hunt just because you love him." Artemis promised.

What?

"I broke my vow to not sleep with anyone." Thalia tensed.

"I figured. You're glowing the way I've seen most women glow in situations like this." Artemis confirmed.

She slept with Luke?!

"What now?" Thalia asked.

"That's a good question." Artemis smiled sadly. "I like you too much to let you go. You're a lot like Zoë, except she didn't break her Huntress vows."

When Artemis says you're like Zoë, that's a compliment. Then things went 'back to normal', except when Thalia snaps at Fiona. Then Artemis called a meeting.

"We have to go back to Camp Half-Blood, Kronos finally took Luke Castellan as his host, and the Camp isn't completely secure." Artemis announced.

She smiled sadly at me and gave a worried look to Thalia. Thalia looked like she wanted to cry, but she handled herself extremely well. I feel bad for Thalia, but I'm excited to see Connor after almost a whole year!

"The only reason it's not secure is because Percy's too busy trying to console Annabeth about Luke, and Annabeth's too busy crying about it." Fiona rolled her eyes.

Thalia walked up and punched her really hard.

"That's my best friend and my cousin you're talking about, so SHUT UP." Thalia had a venomous tone. "When do you want us ready to leave by?" She asked in a kinder tone to Artemis.

"As soon as possible." Artemis answered.

Thalia took off to her tent. This could be extremely good, or extremely bad.


End file.
